Is She Really Giving Up?
by JustWannaBeAnonymous
Summary: What if Naoki need more courage to admit his feeling to Kotoko? What will he do if Kotoko decide to go back to Akita suddenly? What will happen if Naoki hear Kotoko's reason to give him up?


**Is She Really Giving Up?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Itazura Na Kiss is clearly not mine.**

**The story takes place when Kotoko want to leave to Akita. It is the scene of the last episode of the TV drama. I just re-write the scene with addition from my imagination. Since I didn't read the manga or watch the anime, I just write based on the drama.**

**It's my first time writing fanfiction for Itazura Na Kiss. So, please just bear with me :)  
**

**Here's the story. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Naoki ate his breakfast quietly. It felt weird to have a quiet morning when Kotoko was in the house. Yuuki just stayed silence while he was eating his breakfast as well. Mrs. Irie was still occupied in the kitchen. Kotoko was still in her room. Guess that was why they could eat their breakfast in calm situation.

Suddenly there was loud crash sounded from the stairs. Naoki sighed. He should've expected this. He knew they really needed miracle to have a piece of quiet when Kotoko was still here. Mrs. Irie came from the kitchen to look at what happened on the stairs. Although the silence was disturbed, Naoki and Yuuki didn't even try to get up from their seats. They were used to this, even though it had been a long time because Kotoko had left the house before.

"Kotoko-chan, what are you doing?" Mrs. Irie asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Auntie. I just slipped a little," Kotoko shouted from the second floor.

"Are you alright, Kotoko-chan?" Mrs. Irie asked again, sounding concerned.

"I'm alright, Auntie. Don't worry," Kotoko shouted again.

"Oh, it's good then," Mrs. Irie said going back to the kitchen. She passed the dining table where her sons were eating breakfast.

"You shouldn't worry, Ma. She used to crash like that," Naoki said nonchalantly.

Mrs. Irie hit his shoulder while passing him. "Don't talk like that. You should be more worried and checked on her," she scolded her son.

Naoki just shrugged and continued his breakfast. A few moments later, there was another sound from the stairs.

_Thud.. thud.. thud.._

Naoki and Yuuki turned their head to look at the stairs. Kotoko was coming down the stairs bringing a luggage with her. Naoki frowned looking at this. Mrs. Irie came back from kitchen again hearing the sound. She also frowned looking at the luggage that Kotoko brought.

"Kotoko-chan, what is that?" Mrs. Irie asked looking confused.

"Oh, it's just my things, Auntie," Kotoko answered while smiling to Mrs. Irie.

"What are you doing with your things in a luggage like that?" Mrs. Irie asked again.

"Oh," Kotoko gasped. "I'm sorry, Auntie. I forgot to tell you that I got the ticket to go back to Akita yesterday. The ticket is for this afternoon," she said sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Auntie, I really forgot to tell you yesterday," she apologized again.

"But, why are you going so soon? I thought you'll stay longer," Mrs. Irie said with voice full of regret.

"My internship is already over, Auntie. I should go back to Akita now." Kotoko smiled, trying to make Mrs. Irie understood.

"Oooh," Mrs. Irie sighed sadly. Suddenly she brightened as if she got a good idea. "Onii-chan should go with Kotoko to Akita. You can take a few days off," Mrs. Irie suggested brightly.

"Mama, don't be a burden like that," Yuuki said innocently. "Kotoko, don't listen to Mama," he added.

"I understand. Irie-kun should focus on his studies," Kotoko said brightly. Suddenly she remembered something. "Oh, I should call Papa before I go. Can I borrow the phone, Auntie?" Kotoko asked politely.

"Sure. Go ahead," Mrs. Irie agreed readily.

Once Kotoko left the room, Mrs. Irie went to Naoki's side. "You should hold her back. Don't let her go like that," she scolded her oldest son.

"Mama, don't say weird thing like that," Yuuki protested on his brother's behalf.

"Yuuki, don't talk like that," Mrs. Irie warned her other son. "You know how much Onii-chan has changed since Kotoko came. From the parents' point of view, Onii-chan has changed so much because of Kotoko's effort," Mrs. Irie said to Naoki.

Naoki just stayed silent and refused to meet his mother's eyes.

"Onii-chan, you should see how much Kotoko has done for you. She tried over and over again to knock down the wall on your heart. She doesn't even care how much she got hurt because of that," Mrs. Irie added trying to convince Naoki.

Naoki still stayed silent and didn't respond to his mother's words at all.

"Onii-chan!" Mrs. Irie scolded again getting annoyed with her son's silence.

Naoki suddenly stood up from his seat and left the room.

"Onii-chan!" Mrs. Irie shouted calling her son. Suddenly Yuuki stood up too and went upstairs. "Yuuki!" Mrs. Irie called her other son.

At the moment, Kotoko came back to the room. "Oh, where are Irie-kun and Yuuki-kun gone?" she asked looking confused.

Mrs. Irie didn't answer. She just went and hugged Kotoko. "Kotoko-chan, don't go!" she said half-begging Kotoko.

Kotoko sighed. "Auntie, I have to," she said while stroked Mrs. Irie's back gently.

"No, you don't have to. Please don't go. Don't give up on Onii-chan," Mrs. Irie really begged this time. She pulled away from the hug to look at Kotoko's face.

Kotoko shook her head. "I have to, Auntie," she said with sad expression on her face.

"Why?" Mrs. Irie demanded reason.

"Irie-kun is better off without me," Kotoko said softly.

"No, of course not," Mrs. Irie exclaimed quickly. "I knew it. I knew from the beginning you went to Akita, you started to give up on Onii-chan. That's why I never agreed of you going," Mrs. Irie grumbled.

"No, it's not like that, Auntie," Kotoko said.

"What is it, then? Why do you give up like this?" Mrs. Irie demanded again.

"I wouldn't give up on Irie-kun if I found Irie-kun is still the same. But, the thing is Irie-kun look happy without me being here. That's why I decided to give up on him," Kotoko said trying to convince Mrs. Irie.

"No, he's not really happy. He's just a little more relax and it is because of you," Mrs. Irie persisted.

"No, Auntie. It's not because of me. It's because of Reiko-san. He can smile now. He never smiled to me before. But, now he can smile. And it's really nice to see him smile like that," Kotoko said trying to look happy.

"But, Kotoko.." Mrs. Irie still wasn't giving up.

"Auntie, you should give up too," Kotoko said suddenly cutting Mrs. Irie's words. "Maybe you should try to accept Reiko-san," Kotoko suggested softly. "Maybe you should stop trying to make Irie-kun accept me. It's not me that he needs. He knows that and maybe you should try to accept that, Auntie," Kotoko added softly.

"Kotoko-chan.." Mrs. Irie sighed while stroking Kotoko's cheek. She knew that it was useless to convince Kotoko like that. Only Naoki could convince Kotoko to stay.

"I'll call you, Auntie when I'm back to Tokyo later," Kotoko said brightly. "I should go now," she added lifting her luggage up and started to go to the door. Mrs. Irie followed behind her.

They said goodbye once again in the doorway before Kotoko left the house.

Without their knowing, Naoki was listening to their conversation. He started to think what Kotoko had said. Was he really happy? Was it really because of Reiko he started to act more relax? He knew the answer to that questions all along. Of course not. He started to be a better man because of Kotoko.

He really needed Kotoko in his life. Was she really giving up on him? Was he okay if she did that? And he also knew the answer for this. Of course not. He wasn't okay if Kotoko really gave up on him. He wanted Kotoko to stay by his side. He couldn't let Kotoko go.

Naoki stood up and ran to the front door. He shocked Mrs. Irie who was closing the door.

"Onii-chan!" Mrs. Irie exclaimed being shocked by Naoki's sudden appearance.

Naoki ignored his mother and opened the door with force before running out of the house. He ran after Kotoko. He caught up to Kotoko after a few blocks from his house.

"KOTOKO!" he shouted to call her.

Kotoko stopped and turned her body hearing her name. She looked shocked and confused seeing Naoki ran to her. Once he arrived in front of her, Naoki pulled her to his embrace and hugged her tight.

"Don't go! Please stay by my side!" Naoki said while still hugging her.

"Irie-kun," Kotoko whispered still not getting over her shock.

Naoki pulled away from the hug. He starred at Kotoko's eyes with determination in his eyes. "Please don't go," he asked again half-begging. "I won't let you go," he said firmly. "Never."

Kotoko starred back at Naoki. A thin smile graced her face slowly. Naoki put his hand on her cheek seeing this.

"Okay," Kotoko whispered her answer with a gentle smile on her face.

Naoki smiled hearing this before bowed his head down and kissed Kotoko's lips deeply.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think?**

**Please leave review and let me know what you think..  
**

**Thanks for your time :)  
**


End file.
